Murky Lake
by AtomicFail
Summary: Waterspeckle is just a normal she-cat in Riverclan, but almost every tom is chasing after her. Will a tom catch her eye? Even if he is from another clan.


"Let this Gathering begin!" Echostar yowled.

He was Thunderclan's leader. His muscles rippled under his scarred cream fur. "Riverclan will go first!" Streamstar meowed.

She had light gray fur. There was a black swirl of fur on her forehead.

"Prey is swimming well. We have two new warriors, Waterspeckle and Shinytwilight."

"Waterspeckle, Shinytwilight!" Cats cheered.

Waterspeckle and her sister sat up straight. She felt pride bursting in her chest.

"Now, We've been having some border problems." Streamstar meowed glaring at Shadowclan.

Yowls of protest broke out. Stonestar, Shadowclan's leader, a black tom with gray spots held his tail up.

"I have scented a few warriors straying away from the border. I will review it with them."

Waterspeckle was suprised Stonestar hadn't denied it.

"Thunderclan will go next." Echostar meowed.

"Prey is running well. We have three new apprentices, Hawkpaw, Snowpaw, and Rosepaw!"

The apprentices smiled as everybody cheered their names.

Echostar then reported, "We also chased of a fox in the last moon."

Turning to Butterflystar, a ginger she-cat with an amber eye and a blue eye, Echostar meowed, "Check your territory if it strayed over the border."

She nodded and meowed," Windclan is up next. Our medicine cat, Twigsoul, has retired and Lunarjay has become a full medicine cat.-"

Lunarjay! Lunarjay!" Cats cheered.

Butterflystar dipped her head and Stonestar started. "We have a new warrior! His name is Darkdream."

She-cats purred at his name before everybody burst out in cheers," Darkdream! Darkdream!"

Darkdream was a handsome sleek dark brown furred tom. Black ears and he had hazel eyes with a white spot on his left eye.

He turned in the direction of Waterspeckle.

Their eyes met and she turned away instantly.

Waterspeckle's ears felt hot.

"This gathering is over." Stonestar meowed.

Waterspeckle padded into camp next to her sister. Scarstorm, a gray scarred tom, padded up to Waterspeckle.

"Hello." He purred. His ginger eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Uh hi." Waterspeckle mewed.

"You know. I'm the deputy. And I don't have a mate. Maybe you could be mine?" He asked

"Well. I don't really want a mate. Sorry Scarstorm, but no." Waterspeckle replied. She sighed and padded away.

Waterspeckle padded to the warriors den. Her light gray fur shining in the moonlight. The dark gray spots on her fur looking like water droplets. Her aqua blue eyes were gleaming.

Waterspeckle padded to her nest. She laid down and drifted to sleep.

"Waterspeckle. You have to go on the dawn patrol." A voice growled.

"Fine." She grumbled and opened her eyes. In front of her was a senior warrior, Splashclaw. Waterspeckle got up and went outside. She padded over to the entrance of camp. Piketooth, Sunriver, Lilacsoul, and Shadewater stood there.

"Hurry up!" Sunriver meowed angrily.

"I'm coming!" Waterspeckle responded.

"We're going to the Shadowclan border. And we'll hunt while we're there."

"Does anybody else scent that? Shadowclan over the border!" Waterspeckle yowled and a patrol of Shadowclan leaped at them.

A strong big tom leaped at her. They rolled to the ground. Waterspeckle unsheathed her claws and leaped at his muzzle. She clawed at his face. Waterspaeckle watched as blood trickled down. Before she knew it the tom had pinned her.

"Riverclan is weak. The warriors can't fight worth crow-food." He spat.

Waterspeckle snarled and wriggled under him. He was to heavy to push off of her. More Shadowclanners came streaming over the border. Another tom came over. He had shining hazel eyes.

"Here. Let me deal with her." He meowed in a gruff voice.

The weight of one tom was lifted and replaced with another. He unsheathed his claws and ran the top across her face.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Why ruin that beauty?" He whispered.

"Then get off of me. I'll have to swim for a moon to get your scent off of me." Waterspeckle grumbled. She pushed him off with her hind legs. She instantly leaped up and snarled.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Darkdream." He meowed.

"Waterspeckle."

Piketooth came rushing over and leaped at Darkdream. They rolled away. Waterspeckle turned and instantly a weight pushed her to the ground. Lashing out she tore flesh. Blood welled up on the wound she inflicted. The attacker hissed and clawed Waterspeckle's shoulders. The cat's black fur was stained with blood and mud. Waterspeckle used her hind legs to bat at the Shadowclanner's stomach. The cat snarled and took one last aim. Waterspeckle leaped out from under the cat and pushed them to the ground. She lashed her tail and leaped onto the other cat. She bit into their shoulder. The cat yowled and pushed her off with their hind legs. They went running over the border to their clan.

"Shadowclan filth!" Waterspeckle spat and looked around. All of the Shadowclan warriors had ran back. The patrol refreshed the border and made sure everybody left before heading back to camp.

Waterspeckle's pelt was covered in her blood and other cats' blood. She felt pride well up in her heart. Shadowclan attacked in a surprise, but Riverclan sent them sprawling back to their clan. She wondered if Stonestar was going to be angry his warriors. When they reached camp Streamstar came pelting out of her den.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

Sunriver cleared his throat and responded meekly, "Shadowclan attacked us."

"And why didn't anybody come for help? We could of lost warriors!" Streamstar yowled. Cats poked their heads out of dens.

"We got it under control! Nobody is dead! Shadowclan will have wounds that will hurt for a moon! Now back off!" Lilacsoul growled stepping up to Streamstar.

"Did you just talk to me like that?" Streamstar was surprised and angered at the warrior's actions.

"Yes. I did." Lilacdawn replied meekly. She had white fur with a lavender tint. She had one bright violet eye and an amber eye.

Then you will have to do apprentice duties for a half moon." Streamstar snarled storming into her den.

A/N: I like this story. It's kind of different from my others. This could actually happen. Well review, I like them. And please be nice about it.


End file.
